Питер Друкер
thumb|left|Питер Друкер: «Я очень редко говорю о науке менеджмента. Менеджмент — это практика, как медицина. Чтобы поддерживать практику, существует медицинская наука, есть и ученые. И менеджмент, как и медицина,— это тоже практика. Результаты ведь не в науке, а в том, что на самом деле происходит. Наука является опорой для менеджера, предлагает инструменты для достижения желаемых результатов. Но применение этих инструментов — это практика, а не наука». Питер Фердинанд Друкер ( ; по-немецки его имя звучит как Петер; 19 ноября 1909, Вена — 11 ноября 2005) — американский учёный австрийского происхождения; экономист, публицист, педагог, один из самых влиятельных теоретиков менеджмента XX века. Петер Друкер родился в Вене 19 ноября 1909 г. Вырос в Вене, в 1920-х переехал в Германию, учился в Гамбурге, затем во Франкфурте. В 1937 г. бежал от нацистского режима в США. В 1943 г. стал натурализованным гражданином США. Преподавал менеджмент в Университете Нью-Йорка с 1950 по 1971 г. В 1971 по 2005 г. был профессором Социальной науки и менеджмента в Университете Клэрмонта. Начиная с 1939 г. написал 39 книг, а также сотни статей в The Wall Street Journal и Harvard Business Review. Продолжал профессиональную деятельность до самой смерти. Сформировал теорию о глобальном рынке. Автор концепции «информационного работника». Все ведущие мировые концерны с середины 40-х годов XX века живут «по Друкеру». Друкер верил, что можно создать экономический прогресс и социальную гармонию. Но, как многие великие создатели, Друкер ужаснулся своему детищу. «''Корпорации, которые строились, чтобы стоять как пирамиды, теперь похожи на палатки''», — не без скорби признавал Питер в последние годы жизни. Друкер скончался 11 ноября 2005 г. в калифорнийском городе Клэрмонте, будучи почти 96 лет от роду. Сочинения * The End of Economic Man: The Origins of Totalitarianism (1939) * The Future of Industrial Man (1942) * Concept of the Corporation (1945) * The New Society (1950) * The Practice of Management (1954). Русскоязычное издание: * America’s Next 20 Years (1957) * Landmarks of Tomorrow: A Report on the New 'Post-Modern' World (1959) * Power and Democracy in America (1961) * Managing for Results: Economic Tasks and Risk-Taking Decisions (1964) * The Effective Executive (1966) * The Age of Discontinuity (1968). Русскоязычное издание: * Technology, Management and Society (1970) * Men, Ideas and Politics (1971) * Management: Tasks, Responsibilities and Practices (1973) Русскоязычное издание: * The Unseen Revolution: How the Pension Fund Came to America (1976) * An Introductory View of Management (1977) * Adventures of a Bystander (1979) * Song of the Brush: Japanese Painting from the Sanso Collection (1979) * Managing in Turbulent Times (1980) * Toward the Next Economics and Other Essays (1981) * The Changing World of the Executive (1982) * The Temptation to Do Good (1984) * Innovation and Entrepreneurship: Practice and Principles (1985). Русскоязычное издание: * The Frontiers of Management (1986) * The New Realities (1989) * Managing the Non-Profit Organization: Practices and Principles (1990) Русскоязычное издание: * Managing for the Future: The 1990s and Beyond (1992) * The Post-Capitalist Society (1993) * The Ecological Vision: Reflections on the American Condition (1993) * The Theory of the Business (1994) * Managing in a Time of Great Change (1995) * Drucker on Asia: A Dialogue Between Peter Drucker and Isao Nakauchi (1997) * Peter Drucker on the Profession of Management (1998). Русскоязычное издание: * Management Challenges for the 21st Century (1999). Русскоязычное издание: * The Essential Drucker: The Best of Sixty Years of Peter Drucker’s Essential Writings on Management (2001). Русскоязычное издание: * Leading in a Time of Change: What it Will Take to Lead Tomorrow (2001; with Peter Senge) * The Effective Executive Revised (2002). Русскоязычное издание: * Managing in the Next Society (2002). Русскоязычное издание: * A Functioning Society (2003) * The Daily Drucker: 366 Days of Insight and Motivation for Getting the Right Things Done (2004). Русскоязычное издание: * Managing Oneself (2005) * The Effective Executive in Action (to be published in January 2006) Ссылки * Биография * Русский архипелаг: Друкер Питер Фердинанд * Personal MBA: Питер Фердинанд Друкер. Основные идеи, Выдержки из сочинений * The Business According to Peter F. Drucker (англ.) * The Peter F. Drucker and Masatoshi Ito Graduate School of Management (англ.) * Peter F. Drucker: A Biography in Progress (англ.) * Peter F. Drucker, a Pioneer in Social and Management Theory, Is Dead at 95 (The New York Times, November 12, 2005) * The Man Who Invented Management (BusinessWeek) * Special report on Peter Drucker (The Economist, November 19, 2005) Категория:Экономисты США Категория:Менеджмент Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 19 ноября Категория:Родившиеся в 1909 году Категория:Умершие 11 ноября Категория:Умершие в 2005 году Категория:Экономисты по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в Вене